planeta pokemon pequeño spin off de el entrenador mas fuerte del mundo
by albe20
Summary: explicara los origenes de gorn y su encuentro con arceus


PLANETA POKEMON

Esta es la historia de un planeta lejano a una distancia muy lejana de la tierra en esta utópica sociedad los pokemons eran libres no existían los humanos todo el planeta tenía varias partes de bosque y algunos desiertos era el paraíso para esas criaturas el gobernador de este mundo eran los iluminados formados por los arceus que estaban conformados por seis figuras similares cada uno con el mismo nombre todos los pokemons fueron creados por ellos, los iluminado siempre velaban por la paz del planeta de cualquier amenaza hasta que cierto día descubrieron que próximo a su planeta había una destrucción de planetas sin precedentes y todo se debía un ser llamado gorn.

Gorn era un extraterrestre proveniente de un planeta con las condiciones más inhóspitas posibles donde solo sobrevivían las criaturas con la fuerza más absoluta del universo ,la gravedad eran 100 veces mayor a la tierra el efecto invernaderos eran terrible debido a que en el planeta habían 4 estrellas equivalente al sol cercanas a el y debido a ese tipo de condiciones las pocas criaturas que vivían ahí se tuvieron que adaptar al clima gorn era uno de ellos su extraña fisonomía la hacía único tenía una gran fuerza ,su nivel de restauración era único podía regenerarse aun herida que para muchos parecería mortal su nivel de adaptabilidad era también muy especial debido su carencia de órganos vitales no necesitaba respirar ,ni comer ,ni muchos menos dormir siempre se la pasaba pelando con las criaturas que habitaban su planeta cada día se hacía más fuerte hasta que llego el dia que gorn extermino a todas las criaturas que habitaban su mundo.

Aburrido decidió abandonar su mundo y buscar mejores retos ya que como toda su vida eran peleas era lo unico para lo que vivía asi que decidió ir al espacio y buscar nuevos mundos con seres con quien pelear.

Después de vagar en el espacio por meses llego al planeta conocido como catalon donde por tres años estuvo destruyendo el planeta la razón de por qué le tomo tanto tiempo era simple el planeta era muy grande y los habitantes del planeta eran gente guerrera y con una gran tecnología gorn poco a poco en su estancia en el planeta y gracias a su habilidad de adaptabilidad adquirió una gran inteligencia y aprendió hablar, como última esperanza del planeta los líderes de catalon encerraron a gorn en una capsula y lo enviaron al espacio con la esperanza que muriera en el camino o de mínimo que fuera a otra galaxia sin saberlo lo mandaron a otro planeta con vida.

Babilonia 5 fue atacado por gorn para él era muy entretenido la gente de ese planeta no era guerrera y muchos murieron los primeros días los científicos de babilonia 5 crearon un traje de combate lo suficientemente resistente para combatir a gorn y encerrarlo en un capsula para dormirlo y enviarlo lejos el elegido fue un joven llamado kobalt que sacrifico su vida para encerrar a gorn y enviarlo lejos el costo que dejo gorn fue enorme casi la quinta parte de babilonia 5 fue destruida en la batalla .

Y así proseguía su estela de muerte los mundos que no tenían ni la gente ni la tecnología para repelerlo eran simplemente destruidos por ese monstruo que solo buscaba gente con quien pelear en uno de sus mundos le habían dicho que un planeta distante conocido como tierra encontraría

Al rival que el daría la mejor pelea de todas gorn estaba a punto de ir pero decido quedarse más en esa Galaxia y dirigir su rumbo al planeta donde procedían según los rumores los seres más poderosos el planeta pokemon.

Le tomo un mes llegar ahí y vio que este mundo era habitado por diversas criaturas cada una diferente entre sí y con características diferentes la delicia por asesinarlos invadió el cuerpo de gorn que no espero y se abalanzo contra ellos su primera víctima fue un pobre blastoise que agarro de la cabeza y la aplasto como si fuera un huevo los demás pokemon aún que eran pacíficos sabían pelear cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y en este caso si lo ameritaba y atacaron a gorn la pelea fue brutal para los pokemons gorn jugaba con ellos se dejaba atacar para su deleite y con ello arremeter contra ellos y hacerlos sangrar le gustaba arrancarles partes de sus cuerpos y tambein ver como suplicaban por sus vidas nadie podía pararlo los iluminados le enviaron a los legendarios que eran versiones aún más poderosas que las que creo arceus 6 en la tierra y aun así todas perecieron ese hermoso planeta que alguna mostraba bosques solo mostraba ahora partes de pokemon regadas en su superficie y el suelo que era verde se volvió rojo por la sangre derramada.

Los arceus entraron en la pelea sus ataques aunque eran más poderosos que sus creaciones aun así el daño que el hacían a gorn era muy poco arceus 6 que era el más joven tenía miedo por primera vez en su vida lo demás lo notaron aunque ellos tenían miedo sabían que no debían demostrarlo así se enfrascaron en una pelea contra gorn.

La pelea duro dos horas las fuerzas de los arceus iban disminuyendo poco a poco mientras que gorn no mostraba signos de cansancio ni de heridas en un último acto de fe los 5 arceus se despidieron de arceus 6 y le encomendaron la tarea de regresar a los pokemons y vivir en otro mundo en ese acto los 5 arceus se fusionaron su poder vital y crearon aun ser llamado "el radiante" que era un ser de energía pura aunque logro por unos momentos igualar en pelea a gorn ,al final gorn demostró su superioridad y casi destruye al radiante así que con el último acto del radiante uso todo su poder si mínimo no podía matar a gorn podía reducir sus poderes y asi en un futuro alguien podría derrotarlo así que se convirtió en una armadura que se pegó al cuerpo de gorn que cambio su apariencia y reduciendo sus poderes y con el poco poder un campo de fuerza que quedaba del radiante envolvió a gorn que lo lanzo al espacio aun destino incierto.

Arceus 6 quedo devastado el hermoso planeta pokemon ya solo era una gran tumba donde los retos de sus creaciones estaban esparcidas asi que decidió cambiarse el nombre a arceus a secas y viajo por el espacio y después de viajar sin rumbo fijo llego a la tierra dodne al legar noto a otros seres en ese mundo arceus pensó exterminarlos y quedarse co el mundo pero después lo medito seria igual que gorn asi decidió convivir con ellos y rezaba que gron nunca llegara a este mundo si no sería el fin

Aquí tienen mis queridos lectores lo prometido es deuda así esperen l gran final de el entrenador más fuerte del mundo y si todo sale bien habrá continuación.


End file.
